


Santana Set Me Up

by technoeNaruto



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technoeNaruto/pseuds/technoeNaruto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m just standing here in the cold waiting on Santana who is never on time apparently. I should have just gone and picked her up instead of meeting her at the fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santana Set Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own glee just the story. Any mistakes are mine. Enjoy :)

I’m just standing here in the cold waiting on Santana who is never on time apparently. I should have just gone and picked her up instead of meeting her at the fair. I’m in thought of how to pay Santana back for making me freeze when someone taps on my shoulder. I turn to see a gorgeous brunet who is all smiles. “Hello. Quinn right?” I stand there dazed for a second until it dawns on me. She’s Rachel Berry the famous singer Santana introduced me to at an after party a few weeks back.

“Yeah that’s me.” I say with an uneasy smile. She doesn’t seem to notice my uneasiness since she just leans in and kisses me on the cheek. “Lopez said you would be here waiting.” She gives me this adorable smile. “Do you know when she will be here?” I say still freezing. Rachel looks puzzled for a second “I’m guessing Lopez left out the part where this is a blind date correct?”

Damn it Santana! I keep telling her I don’t need to be set up on a blind date with some random girl. That must be why she invited me to that after party just so she could introduce me to Rachel Berry. Then technically she wouldn’t be a random girl. “Quinn?” At that I’m brought out of my thoughts to see Rachel worrying her bottom lip between her teeth looking a little anxious. “Sorry. I just got lost in thought for a minute. And no Santana didn’t tell me about a blind date.” At this Rachel’s face falls a little but she quickly recovers with another brilliant smile, if not a little forced. “That’s okay we can just hang out as friends if you want to stay.”

She looks up at me through those big brown eyelashes and I just can’t say no. I reach for her hand and lace our fingers together. Rachel just stares at me all wide eyed for a second. “Santana did lie to me about this being a blind date. Even so I would like this to still be a date. If you are still willing that is?” My question is quickly answered with another kiss to the cheek. “I guess that’s a yes?” I say smiling brightly. “That was most definitely a yes Quinn.” As we start walking through the gates a question pops into my head “I thought you had a concert today?” Rachel turns to look at me while we walk. “I do. Sound check isn’t until six o’clock so you have me until then.” I grimace a little since five hours isn’t a lot of time at there fair. “Well, I guess since we have a time limit we better get a move on.” I say before pulling her towards the giant roller coaster.

  
RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ  


I look at my phone that blinks a 5:55 at me which means my time with Rachel is coming to an end. After convincing her to ride the roller coaster with me (since she’s afraid of upside down rides) we had a really good time. I have to say this was actually a good blind date. “Quinn we’re here.” My grip on her hand tightens a little. I really don’t want this time with Rachel to end.

Apparently reading my mind “I had a lot of fun with you Quinn. I would love to see you again very soon.” I smile taking her in one last time before pulling her closer and kissing her cheek. Rachel immediately turns red. “That was a definite yes. Just in case you were wondering.” I say with a little smirk. The next thing I know Rachel has her lips pressed to mine. She has one hand on the small of my back holding me against her with her other hand threaded through my hair. Her tongue asks for permission and I gladly give it eliciting a small moan from Rachel. We are pulled out of our tongue battle for dominance when we hear “Wanky”.

Rachel and I quickly pull apart and turn to see who interrupted us seeing none other than Santana Lopez. Of course she would be her to see if the date went well. I try to glare but it comes of week after just making out. Santana just smirks. “I see you’re finally enjoying a blind date Q.” I let out a groan because I will not hear the end of how she was right.

“Lopez you could have at least told Quinn that her and I were meeting.” Santana just stands there reveling in her glory most likely. “If I had told Q over here that this was a blind date she would have just hauled up in her apartment. My lie got both of you some sweet lady kisses. I’m waiting for my thank you now.” Now I’m actually full on glaring at her, because she really thinks either one of us is going to thank her. I won’t be saying thank you anytime soon. At least that’s what I think until I feel Rachel intertwine our fingers together again and say “Thank you Lopez for setting Quinn and I up.”

I can feel her turn towards me expectantly, while Santana stands there with a shit eating smirk on her face. I know I’ve lost when I turn to look at Rachel and see those big brown eyes and that pouty lip. I sigh turning towards Santana. “Thanks.” It’s quick and all the bitch is getting with her devilish smirk. That one word seems to please Rachel which is all I care about.

“I have to go now Quinn. May I get your number before I go?” She looks a little sheepish asking even though not even three minutes ago we were making out. Pulling out my phone and handing it to her with a smile. “Enter in your number and I’ll text you. Let me know when you’re free to go out again.” After putting in her number Rachel sends herself a text, then quickly hands it back to me. The second the phone is back in my hand her lips are firmly pressed against mine. I sigh contently against her mouth. Pulling away all I can see is the giant smile on her face. 

“I had a great time today Quinn I’ll text you.” Rachel turns to leave after a second of just smiling at me. When she is almost down the hall and out of ear shot I say loud enough for her to hear “You are by far the best blind date I have had Rachel Berry.” At first I think she didn’t hear me until she turns and gives me another bright as the sun smiles. I’m feeling great even with Santana still smirking at me as we walk away from the arena. I’m thinking about smacking that smirk off her face when my phone buzzes. 

Rachel Berry: My hotel is close by if you would like to join me after the show. 

Quinn Fabray: I’ll see you after the show then ;) Break a leg Rachel.

For once I think Santana setting me up was great idea. Though I will never tell her that bitches ego is big enough after tonight. Rachel Berry is definitely the best blind date I have ever had.


End file.
